Finding Purpose
by Anka7995
Summary: Hermione has shocking realizations on her first day of her fifth job.


Hermione Granger had changed her departments more than once, twice, no it was actually the fifth time that she was changing her job. She knew that in normal cases this won't be tolerated, but she was Hermione Granger, the one-third of Golden trio, best friend of the boy who lived and girl friend of the famous Chudley Cannon's Keeper. And add to the fact that she was able to adapt herself to any job given to her within a matter of days. She was not proud to misuse all her titles and fame. But she was not content. Not exactly.

She felt like something was missing, she blamed it completely on her job. Of course, there must be something missing in her job, otherwise why did she feel this strange sense of being incomplete. In all honesty, she knew it was expected from her to be perfect in whatever she did or was doing and that was fine by her. She was a perfectionist by nature. She liked to do everything to the point of perfection and people didn't complain about it. If anything they were impressed and at times intimidated by her course of perfection and she knew that. Being the perfectionist she was, she even knew what was wrong, well she had a faint inkling but was not ready to accept it by any course.

It wasn't like she was ungrateful for the current sense of normalcy and safety. Oh, Merlin knew she was grateful that they were not striving to fight something or the other to save themselves, and she knew that Harry and Ron probably were happiest right now. But she couldn't help but find this, a bit boring. It wasn't like Hermione, and again, she knew that, she wasn't acting like herself. People craved stability, they struggled their whole lives to be stable, to find that stability in life. She knew the importance of stability. But she could not help but find this stability, this normalcy a bit monotonous.

Honestly, she knew it was expected from Ron or Harry to crave adventure and she was the level-headed one. And she was the one that was supposed to keep the two of them grounded but here she was... Craving adventure, she would like to say that Harry and Ron spoiled her. But really, they just unleashed the real Hermione Granger, who was beyond books and studies. She knew the importance of education and still believed schoolwork came before anything but now that school was over, she didn't have any priorities set.

Now, one could say she could concentrate on her work but really she did not find satisfaction in her work. She could've been an Auror but she didn't want to chase dark wizards, as much as she craved for adventure. This was not her type of adventure. Within, two weeks of Auror training she realized that she wanted some sort of purpose in life and her varied jobs were not giving her any.

So here she was, on the first day of her fifth job. She mentally laughed thinking about it. She had had almost half a dozen of first days, and now she was hardly nervous about first days. Yes, she was anticipated, but nervous, no, not anymore. She smiled as she remembered the rather bossy and rambling eleven year old Hermione. Well, she was glad that she was not acting like that. Smiling to herself, she knocked on the door of her superior.

"Come in," Answered a rather bored voice. She entered and found herself coming face to face a severe looking woman, grey hair in a bun and there wasn't a crease that could be noted on her dark blue robe. She reminded Hermione of Professor McGonagall but the resemblance ended with the similar hairstyle and dress choice. She hard sharp blue eyes and a cordial smile.

"Miss Granger," She said cordially, "Welcome to the department, this is your fifth department, am I right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Sherkins," Hermione answered with a nod.

"Well," Mrs. Sherkins replied, "I am told I have to train you in foreign relations, hmm, I am to be retired soon and they are looking for a replacement."

Hermione nodded, she had been told this when she got accepted for the job. There weren't many candidates for this particular job.

"I have trained about seven young people by now," Mrs. Sherkins informed her, "But I didn't find the perfect replacement. What makes you think you'd be the one?"

Hermione shrugged, "I aim to learn from your experience and try my best at the job. I will try my best and hope for the best."

Mrs. Sherkins laughed, "Well, I hope you are the one, Miss Granger, I have heard about your brilliance. I am surprised you opted for this job. Not many people want it."

Hermione shrugged again, "I am in the process of finding something perfect for me. I have a feeling this might be the job I was looking for."

"Well," Mrs. Sherkins said completely ignoring Hermione's answer, "You will need to learn several languages for the job. But for today, you'd be fine."

Hermione nodded and opened her mouth to ask what was today. But her question drowned when the pen on Mrs. Sherkin's desk began to glow blue.

"Hold on Miss Granger," She said, sternly, "We don't have all day."

She touched the pen just in time.

When next her feet touched the ground, the first think she perceived was the scorching heat.

"Where...?" She began, but her question was swallowed once again when she heard a familiar accent.

"Mrs. Sherkins," The dark man with brown eyes and slick black hair said in an Indian accent, "I'm happy you could make it on time."

"Of course, Mr. Kapoor," Mrs. Sherkins replied, "I know you are quite punctual."

"It's not about being punctual," He said sternly, "It is about valuing punctuality."

Hermione looked around and noticed her surroundings, she was in an office, a white washed office, with glass windows thrown open and scorching sun making an appearance all round. She was in India. Mrs. Sherkins could have warned her. She wouldn't have dressed in a heavy purple robe.

"Ah, you've bought the intern," Mr. Kapoor said, finally noticing Hermione. His 'r' was rather prominent.

"Yes, yes," Mrs. Sherkins waved dismissively, "That's Miss Granger."

"Is she now?" Mr. Kapoor asked, "Interesting, you're quite famous here, too."

"Isn't she everywhere," A dark tall girl around Hermione's age said from the doorway.

"Oh, Anushka," Mr. Kapoor said, turning to her, "You're late."

"I am on time, sir," She argued, "It's 8,"

"Hmm, is it now?" Mr. Kapoor asked, rhetorically, "Well don't taddle anymore, come on in. We've a lot to discuss."

Hermione had admittedly forgotten about timezones. But she noticed that Anushka hadn't she greeted Mrs. Sherkins with cordiality and Mrs. Sherkins introduced them. She was Mr. Kapoor's daughter, he didn't look that old though.

Anushka's voice lacked the Indian accent, it was later revealed she studied in America.

The meeting proceeded in a mundane way, discussing foreign relations and policies, Hermione tediously made notes, wiping perspiration now and then. She was sure her hair were now wet with sweat and her face was red.

"We apologize Miss Granger," Anushka said when the meeting was adjourned for lunch break, "We have some problems with air conditioning today."

"It's alright," Hermione shrugged.

"You could've been an Auror," Anushka pointed out, "Why a mundane job like this?"

"Auror was not a job for me," Hermione answered, she wasn't this aware of her accent before. "Neither were other four professions I have tried."

"I can understand," Anushka answered, "I have changed my professions before. Well, until Papa asked me to take the vacancy in his department or get married."

"Oh," Hermione said.

"Well," Anushka continued, "Foreign relations is interesting, you get to meet new people and learn new things. It is like there is more to learn every day and it keeps you on your toes. Kind of a thing I was looking for."

Then it hit Hermione, she wasn't looking for adventure, she was looking for unending knowledge, like assignments in school. Like the upcoming tests. Studies and gaining knowledge had always been a part of her, and always will. Maybe she has found the perfect job. Maybe she hasn't. But she has really found the purpose.


End file.
